


I‘m not married. We are married.

by arikoala



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: All Time Low is minor, Calum is anxious and angry and he swears a whole lot, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Las Vegas - Au, M/M, Marriage - AU, Not Established Relationship, Oops we are married- AU, Pairing is a surprise, Petite Luke because why not, happy ending of course, happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arikoala/pseuds/arikoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you?” Is the first thing he says to me. “Me? Who are you?” I ask a bit offended. “Who cares! What the hell are you doing in my room?” He’s becoming angry, face a little red even though he just woke up. “What? You’re the one in my room.” “No way! It’s you!”</p><p>We both sit up quickly and look at the room. </p><p>“Is that your room?” He asks.<br/>“Nop. Is it yours?”<br/>“No.” </p><p>Well fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I‘m not married. We are married.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo!!!
> 
> So it's my second AO3 post and I hope you guys will like it :)!  
> English is not my first laguage so sorry for awkward grammar and such.  
> I first wrote it as a Simple Plan fic, in French, but I decided that it would be cute with 5SOS so here we are folks.
> 
> Have a happy reading woo :)
> 
> Ari xx

_Las Vegas, Nevada, USA_

_2015, June 15, 3:57 pm_

_The Bellagio, unknown room_

_Point of view unknown_

 

Who opened the freaking light? And what a headache. I stretch my arms over my head, touching soft skin at the same time. I start to stretch my legs as well and … Wait WHAT? I turn around quickly to find another body next to me. A soft pale back is facing me and, thank god, it’s not Calum. I push him gently and a soft grunt, worthy of an orangutan, comes out of his mouth. He stretches as well before turning around to face me. He absolutely didn’t plan to seeing me there.

“Who are you?” Is the first thing he says to me. “Me? Who are **you**?” I ask a bit offended. “Who cares! What the hell are you doing in my room?” He’s becoming angry, face a little red even though he just woke up. “What? You’re the one in my room.” “No way! It’s you!”

We both sit up quickly and look at the room.

“Is that your room?” He asks.

“Nop. Is it yours?”

“No.” Well fuck.

I fall back, my head hitting the pillow, with a soft sigh. That’s not good. What the hell did I put myself into, again? I bring my left arm over my face, hoping it will block me from the rest of the world. “Well, if I had known you were married, I wouldn’t have slept with you.” Stranger says, chuckling. “Sorry, what? I’m not married.” “Your ring says otherwise.” I look at my ring finger and there it is. A beautiful golden ring, with little diamonds on it. Was I that drunk yesterday? Wait a minute …

“Give me your hand.”

“What?”

“Give me your hand!” I add, exasperated.

He finally gives me his left hand. It’s the same ring, without the little diamonds.

“I‘m not married. **We** are married.”

***

_Las Vegas, Nevada, USA_

_2015, June 15, 5:00 pm_

_The Bellagio, room unknown._

_Point of view unknown._

                                                                                                                

We took a shower and got dressed. Separately, of course. Not because we are married that we have to do this stuff together. Adding the fact right here that I don’t even know who the guy is, not even his name. We’re both sitting on each side of the bed. It kind of look like a couple in distress. Which is … well almost true. We don’t know what to do, we don’t know where our things are and we are both way to ashamed to get out of this room. I can’t find my phone and neither can he.

“I’m hungry.” He says, after a long silence. “Yeah, me too.” I add, nodding. “Maybe we should order something?”

I take a look at him and his face seems familiar. I don’t know where I’ve seen him, maybe it’s just some flashback from last night.

“So … How are we going to do this?” I ask, turning my body towards his. “Do what? Order food?” “No. You know, like, the divorce papers and all.” He gets up, running a hand through his hair. “Wow, wow! Calm down cowboy! Who talked about getting a divorce?” He laughs, a bit manically. “Well me. I just did.” _Obviously_ , I add in my head. “There is no way we divorce!” He states, a bit breathless.

*Cause I remember every sunset, I remember every word you said, we were never gonna say goodbye, singing la-da-da-da-da*

My phone! I get up quickly, making myself dizzy for a second, searching for where the sound is coming from. Ah! There! Under that table! I launch myself on the floor and I crawl, stretching my arm to get that stupid phone. Once it’s near enough, I press talk and place it on my ear.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! I’VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU ALL FUCKING DAY YOU STUPID WHORE! I TOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED OR RAPED! HAVEN’T YOU SEEN ENOUGH HORROR MOVIES YOU IDIOT?” My best friend nothing but screams into my phone. “CALUM!” I shout. “Calm down, I’m fine. I just had a … a … unplanned situation?” I say, almost like a question. It was unplanned, right? “I DON’T CARE! WHERE ARE YOU?” “Heh, that’s a funny question! I don’t know?” I laugh, to ease the tension and Calum. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He sigh. “Are you still in Las Vegas?” “I guess?” I say, unsure. “You GUESS? Seriously you fricking prick. You are giving me the worst anxiety shit I’ve ever felt! WHERE. ARE. YOU.” He demands, punctuating every word. “Alright, calm down. I’m just going to check out the window.”                              

I stifle my laugh and get up. Stranger husband is shooting me a weird glance but I ignore him. I push aside the curtain and look outside for the first time today. And wow. What a view.

“I’m still in Las Vegas!” I say cheerfully. I feel some sort of relief. Because well, I’m an idiot and did not think about checking that fact before. “That’s good to know.” Calum mutters sarcastically. “But where? Are you still at the Bellagio?” I search for the big fountains, that I come to find pretty fast. “From what I’m seeing, yes.” “Alright, good! Why didn’t you take a look before?” “Told you! I had an unplanned situation!” I hear him sigh once more, before he takes is motherly tone with me. “Luke Hemmings! Tell me exactly what you are in and I’m coming to get you.” I roll my eyes and start walking towards the door. “Wait a sec, mum.”

As I reach the door, I open it and check for the number. “Room 2614.” “Coming!” He hangs up before I get to say anything else. I close the door wand walk back to the bed. The stranger, I really have to ask him is name, is looking at me a bit unsure.

“Your friend sounds … nice?” He says, a bit hesitant. “He’s always like this.” I respond, rolling my eyes. “Screaming at people?” He sits down on the bed again. “That or he gets mad easily. He’s an anxious guy.” I say, taking a place on the little couch in front of him. “What do you mean?” “He’s always scared for his friends and family. He’s always looking over us. Always.” “He’s protective! That’s sweet!” He coos. So he is a little bit cute, now that I look at him. “Yes. But sometimes you have to let little birdie fly out of the nest, let him fall and break a wing.” “And that’s how we got married!” Stanger adds, cheerful with an American TV animator’s voice. “Right.” I look down at my hands, a bit ashamed. “And, did you call him mum?”

There’s a loud banging at the door, saving me from answering his question. I open the door and get a handful of Calum. “Oh my god! Do you even realise what you have put me through. I almost had a heart attack!” Calum rambles. “And-” He stops and looks at stranger. “ _Ooooooh_. Who is _that_?” He says with what he thinks is a seductive voice. I roll my eyes, for what seems the hundredth time. “My unplanned situation.” “Cute situation.” Calum looks at me, winking. “Hi!” “Hello!” Calum walks over to him with an outstretched hand. He takes is sweetest voice when he introduces himself.

“Calum Hood. Nice to meet you. You are?” He says, batting his eyelashes. Oh god.

“Michael Clifford.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand I hope you liked it :)!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you want, it's always welcomed!
> 
> There will be more than one chapter. I just don't know when I'll post the others :)!


End file.
